


Someone likes the S, likes the S, likes the S, the S goes away

by mitsuooka_yoko



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: AU, Drama, M/M, Slash, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5501252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsuooka_yoko/pseuds/mitsuooka_yoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Встреча работника газовой службы и ночного продавца видеопроката</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone likes the S, likes the S, likes the S, the S goes away

Маленькая женщина позволяла прижимать к пыльной решетке наземного перехода возле станции N.Она надела короткую блестящую юбку, туфли на высокой платформе и накрасила маленькие губы алой помадой. Ее волосы напоминали солому – торчали в разные стороны сухими концами. Концы подрагивали, когда по автостраде мчались большие автобусы. Маленькая женщина смотрела на мужскую ладонь. Ладонь лежала на оголенном бедре. Пальцы задевали край юбки, но оставались неподвижны.  
\- Ты спросишь меня, что я делаю. Ну же, детка, спроси, - говорил Дайске и бедрами вдавливал в металлические перила безвольное тело.  
\- Что ты делаешь?  
\- А я скажу, что смотрю на тебя. То, что моя рука на тебе - так я не хозяин ей. Не моя это рука. Мне кисть оторвало, а доктор пришил новую, пожалел меня. Поэтому и не слушается она меня – делает, что сама захочет.  
\- Да врешь ты все! – маленькая женщина скалила улыбку.  
\- Не вру. Смотри! Видишь шрам? То-то, - Дайске поднял руку на уровень глаз. Маленькая женщина принялась разглядывать уродливый келоидный рубец. Он браслетом опоясывал запястье.  
Проходили люди. Рекламные щиты сияли над их головами.  
\- Эй, парень! – Дайске сунул руку в карман куртки и окликнул первого встречного. Худой сутулый мужчина не остановился.  
\- Стой! – Дайске положил на костлявое плечо ладонь и уставился на шрам, а потом на лицо прохожего. - Опа! Шин-чан?!  
\- М… - неуверенно протянул худой мужчина.  
\- Шин-чан, Шинья, не узнал меня? Это же я. Дай. Дайске Андо, - он дернул за шкирку и развернул Шинью к себе лицом. Белый пакет с черной эмблемой сети супермаркетов зашелестел. Внутри жестяные банки издали глухой звук – перекатились вбок за пластик бутылки.  
\- Привет, Дай.  
\- Сколько не виделись, а? Лет десять! Ого! Десять лет!  
\- Пятнадцать.  
\- Ты как? Где ты сейчас? – Дайске удерживал Шинью руками – крепко обхватил за плечи и тряханул. Маленькая женщина поджала губы и зацепилась пальцами за рукав куртки. – Да отстань ты. Я его пятнадцать лет не видел! Он же мне как братишка был! - отмахнулся он. Шинья смотрел прямо в его глаза. Дайске рассмеялся. - Все, давай. Пойдем! Тебе в какую сторону?  
\- Тебе, наверное, лучше вернуться. Похоже, она обиделась.  
\- Ай, ничего с ней не станется. Ей-то все равно - не я, так другого найдет.  
Они ушли вместе по винтовой широкой лестнице на сбитые плиты улицы.  
\- Слушай, а ты торопишься? Гляжу, из магазина. Молоко, собачьи консервы. Ты, наверное, человек семейный. Жена, дети, собака.  
\- Собаки.  
\- А?  
\- Две собаки. Жены и детей нет.  
Дайске помолчал. Он делал широкие шаги. Шинья ковылял – подворачивал колени, будто ботинки весили больше него самого.  
\- И у меня нет, а были и жена, и сын. Ушла она и пацана забрала. Он уже в начальной школе. А она даже увидеть его не дает. Только матери моей фотографии шлет. Извела меня эта баба. Уехала черти куда, на другой конец страны. На Хоккайдо. Да что там делать? – Дайске хлопнул в ладони. - Шин-чан, а может по пиву или как в старые добрые времена?  
\- По пиву, - согласился Шинья. - Мне завтра на работу.  
\- Муниципальная газовая служба, - Дайске отогнул распахнутый ворот плаща и посмотрел на униформу. - О как!  
\- Работа как работа.  
\- Это ты прав. Вот я иногда думаю, а что бы все эти люди делали без нас? Вот не было бы заводских рабочих, которые собирают телевизоры, или там строителей, или вот газовой службы. Так бы и сидели эти сарариманы – палку в землю бы не догадались воткнуть.  
\- Это ты загнул. Так что насчет пива?  
\- Надо найти местечко, - завертел головой Дайске. - А! Придумал. Где здесь такси?  
Он махнул рукой и вышел на проезжую часть. Машина затормозила. Дайске подмигнул, и Шинья залез в такси.  
\- И куда мы?  
\- На побережье, - сказал Дайске.  
\- Это же сколько ехать!  
\- Да наплюй. Помнишь, как в старые времена?  
\- Думаешь, что такой же прыткий?  
\- Эй-эй-эй, стой. Да останови машину! Да, здесь, - окликнул Дайске водителя, затем посмотрел на Шинью. - Готов, Шин-чан?  
Они распахнули двери – каждый со своей стороны – и выскочили на дорогу, а потом бросились прочь к откосу, за которым шумела река. Дрябрый старик-таксист побежал за ними, но начал задыхаться. Он остановился, крикнул проклятья вслед, сел в машину и уехал.  
\- И куда дальше? – Шинья прижимал к груди тяжелый пакет.  
\- А к реке.  
\- Здесь недалеко дамба.  
Река издавала фырчание. Дайске сел возле кромки на полоску сухой травы.  
\- Ты усаживайся, давай. А пиво-то мы не купили? У тебя в пакете случаем пива нет?  
\- Только молоко.  
Шинья сел и поставил пакет в ноги.  
\- Вот докатились. Только молоко и выпить осталось. Так и консервы эти жрать начнем.  
\- Кстати, ничего особенного. На паштет похоже.  
\- Ты пробовал что ли?  
\- Так интересно же!  
\- Ну ты, Шин-чан! Вот всегда меня удивляло это в тебе. В смысле, все тебе интересно. Книжки там всякие, залезть – посмотреть, что внутри. И мутную дрянь в себя запросто мог залить! А помнишь, как мы по кабакам выгуливались. Зря мы, конечно. Музыкой нужно было заниматься. Но было весело. Вот самые лучшие годы, когда закидывались колесами, выкуривали по косяку и запивали дешевым алкоголем. Совсем не жалею. А потом началась какая-то лажа. То Каору с этим, как его, Тошией, что кошка с собакой. Потом этот уродец еще полез. А там и ты пропал.  
\- У меня случились проблемы в семье, - он обхватил предплечья. Холодный ветер дул с реки.  
\- А что не сказал? Мы уж и не знали, что думать. Ты ни телефонов, ни адреса никому не оставил. А потом уродец собрал вещички и вернулся к тетке в Киото. Тоже мне, император! Прав был Каору тогда насчет него, хотя и сам гавнюком оказался. Растит теперь пальмы да пузо в Фудзиоке.  
Шинья рассмеялся.  
\- Причем пальмы в Фудзиоке?   
\- Не знаю, - загоготал Дайске в ответ. – Чем-то же он там занимается.  
\- У него всегда было много приятелей, а еще хватка.  
\- Ага, как схватился за яйца Тошии, так и боялся отпустить. Вот что и вышло из этого.  
\- Не было у них ничего. Мне Тошимаса, то есть Тошия, сказал.  
\- Когда это? Что-то не припомню, чтобы он был многословен. Вечно мямлил, нажирался в сопли и ревел. Сколько раз просил не брать его, а ты все равно притаскивал. От Каору он вообще не отходил. Вспомнить тошно.  
\- Он сейчас с Кё в Киото. У них совместная работа. Кё на одно ухо оглох полностью, осложнение на голосовые связки пошло. Он теперь только стихи пишет, публикуется в местной районной газетенке. Его на какую-то премию вроде бы номинировали в муниципалитете. Хотя и зовут теперь полным именем. А Тошия ему набил татуировки, они в салоне работают.  
\- От чего пришел, к тому и вернулся. Ты с ним общался, что ли?  
\- На сайте наткнулся. Сам удивился.  
\- И ты ему написал?  
\- Спросил о Кё.  
Дайске положил ладонь на колено Шиньи.  
\- Твоя рука…  
\- Моя.  
\- Откуда шрам?  
\- Не помню. Правда, не помню. На работе дело было. На стройке. Очнулся уже с повязкой. Ничего серьезного. Вроде бы и заштопали, а шрам все равно остался. У другого парня так кости полностью перемололо. А что произошло, до сих пор не пойму. Собрали комиссию. Выплатили страховку, а потом попросили – вроде бы мы сами виноваты, что технику безопасности не соблюли. С тех пор нигде зацепиться не удается. То в магазине работал, то в лав-отеле, то воду развозил по офисам. Сейчас в кинопрокате возле станции по ночам. И вот смотрю я на свою руку и думаю, что ею делаю. Ну, в смысле, правша же я. Палочки держу правой, дверь толкаю правой, пишу правой, только что член стряхиваю левой.  
Дайске замолчал. Они смотрели на реку, на редкие мигающие огни с противоположного берега. Шинья озяб. Он ежился и хохлился – сжался в комок. Дайске достал из пакета литровую бутылку молока, отвинтил пробку и сделал глоток.  
\- Кисло как-то.  
\- Молоко скисло?  
\- Да что ему сделается? Жизнь кислая. Изо дня в день, изо дня в день. Палочки держу правой рукой, член – левой. Вот на что руки мне даны. Как приехал банкротом с парой сотен йен, так и остаюсь. И пусто-то вот здесь, - Дайске ударил по груди кулаком. – Внутри. От этого и все остальное пустое.  
\- А дрочишь какой рукой?  
Дайске разглядывал ладони.  
\- Эй, ты думаешь, что мне это необходимо?  
\- Это делают все, - пожал плечами Шинья. – Время от времени.  
\- Только полные неудачники спускают в кулак!  
Шинья промолчал. По течению плыл мусор.  
\- Ты это не думай, что я тогда хотел тебя обидеть или еще чего. Это я с другими экспериментировал. Я же с самыми лучшими намерениями.   
\- Что было, то прошло.  
\- Ты простил меня? Вот скажи, простил? Это важно, Шин-чан.  
\- Я и не помнил.  
\- Это хорошо. Хорошо, Шин-чан. Я тогда себя виноватым считал. Прости, что не сдержался. Пьяный был.  
\- Откровенно, Дай-чан - ничего бы не вышло. Поэтому и не стоит думать, а как бы оно было. Не было бы. У меня есть женщины, у тебя есть женщины. Природа странная штука со странным юмором.  
\- Действительно странная. Вроде бы вылез оттуда, из пизды, а потом всю жизнь пытаешься залезь обратно, пока не понимаешь, что бессмысленно это дело.  
\- Уроборос.  
\- А?  
\- Змея. Она кусает себя за хвост. Символ бесконечности и цикличности мироздания.  
\- Э… - Дайске почесал затылок.  
\- Получается, что ты сам себя пожираешь, но и сам себя производишь, - Шинья описал ладонями в воздухе круг и сжал кулаки. - Проехали.  
\- Серьезно, что ли?  
\- Дай.  
\- А?  
\- Сделай лицо попроще.  
Шинья смеялся. Дайске нахмурился.  
\- А если я в рот или там в жопу.  
\- Или в руку.   
\- Шинья!  
\- Надо было пиво брать. От молока тебе явно плохо.  
\- Ты меня так хитро отшил.  
\- Тебе как будто двадцать. Хотя в двадцать ты таких слов не знал. Говорю же, проехали. Ты пьяный всегда гуттаперчевый - тебе все равно, с кем и где. Ударишься и сразу отскочишь. Что толку извиняться?  
\- Ты и тогда так думал?  
\- Нет. Понял недавно. А тогда просто сердился, что вместо дела все время пропили и протрахались. Могло сложиться иначе.  
\- А что же сам-то ничего не сделал? Трахался и пил с нами!  
\- Я с вами не трахался.  
\- Да я не о том.  
\- А мне кажется, как раз об этом.  
\- Да чего ты себе придумал.  
\- Это ты себе напридумывал, когда решил отсосать мне…  
\- Ну, знаешь…  
За их спинами раздалось далекое эхо клаксона. Ночь наступала на их трезвые головы.  
\- Я всегда считал тебя из той категории людей, которые мир должны спасти или там жизни людей.  
\- Я и так спасаю если не мир, то человеческие жизни.  
Шинья отряхнул синие брюки от песка и зашагал вверх.  
\- Ты куда?   
Дайске протянул ему пакет с консервами.  
\- Поздно. Домой пора. Меня собаки ждут.  
\- Ты это, погоди.   
\- Мы недалеко от станции уехали. Я знаю эту реку. Денег на такси хватит. Автобусы все равно не ходят. Ладно. Удачи!  
Дайске сунул ладони в широкие карманы куртки. Небо затягивало холодом. По склону кубарем свалился кот-подросток. Он приблизился к Дайске на согнутых лапах, примял впалым животом иссохшую траву и понюхал разношенные ботинки.  
\- Вот так, брат, - обратился к нему Дайске. - Вся жизнь коту под хвост, если смысл жизни - не в пизду.


End file.
